


Knife To Meet You

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [125]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Perry still has a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perry the Platypus goes to rescue his nemesis.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Knife To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in November 2020. Prompt: Alarm.

Secret Agent Perry the Platypus clutches a kitchen knife in his paws, catching his breath. At last, he's evaded his owners.

After a minute, he hides the knife in his fedora and makes his way to OWCA HQ, to demand security footage. _Politely_ demand. He's not going to threaten an _unpaid intern_ with a knife, after all.

* * *

Finding the location is easy, as is breaking in.

"Perry the Platypus!" Heins says cheerfully, completely unbothered by his predicament. "You came to rescue me!"

The kidnapper looks up, alarmed, then relaxes. "Oh, it's just a platypus."

So Perry pulls out the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make a sequel~


End file.
